


Peacefully

by RavenDawn



Series: Alaric Ren Hux [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, baby Alaric, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: Alaric has trouble sleeping





	Peacefully

**Author's Note:**

> This series is about Alaric and his relationship with his dads, this one is him as a baby

Kylo could feel Alaric restlessness from across the ship, he could also feel Hux annoyance and concern for their son.

It was way past his bed time and he knew that Hux should be on the bridge right now. Apparently the only way to stop Hux working was Alaric.

Every time he sees them together or that he sees Hux’s love for Alaric, he falls a little bit more in love.

“He won’t stop whining, he isn’t even crying but this is much worse. Ren, I don’t know what to do” Hux says as soon as Kylo gets into their room.

He is rocking Alaric while walking and whispering softly to him, he’s still in his uniform but with his gloves off and he looks at Kylo in a way that Kylo has never seen him looking and it breaks his heart. He looks helpless, which he never is.

He feels through the force that Alaric calmed a little when he walked in.

He’s only a few months old but Kylo can feel him trying to communicate through the force with him, it won’t be long until they’ll be able to clearly communicate through the force.

Hux won’t like that but Kylo will make sure that Alaric’s first world will be “Hux”.

“What’s wrong baby? Don’t worry dad’s here” he says walking closer kissing Alaric on the forehead. He can feel both Hux and Alaric relax when he’s standing next to them, he kisses Hux on the forehead too.

“Can I take him?” He asks Hux, holding his arms out.

Hux hesitates a second but hands Alaric to Kylo.

“Don’t use the force on him” Hux says.

“I won’t” Kylo says, he won’t force his son to do anything he doesn’t want to, even if it’s just for falling asleep.

Kylo heads to their bed and lays Alaric on it, he starts taking his clothes off. Hux looks at him suspiciously still standing in his place.

Kylo lays back down on the bed and takes Alaric and holds him close to his chest. He can feel him slipping into unconsciousness surrounded by the sound of Kylo’s beating heart.

Kylo looks back at Hux with a triumphant smile but the expression on Hux’s face is so full of adoration that his heart skips a beat. Hux notices and instead of frowning like he usually does when confronted with some sort of affection he smiles back at Kylo.

“Well, look at how cozy you both are, I need to head back to the bridge” He says putting his gloves back on and then coming closer to the bed. He looks down at Alaric and he says “I love you” then he looks back straight into Kylo’s eyes and adds “both of you” he leans down places a kiss on Kylo’s forehead and before Kylo can even process what happened he’s out of the room.

He feels like his heart just expended and is about to explode with love, no one has ever loved him the way Hux does.

No one ever will but maybe that little boy sleeping peacefully on his chest will grow and love him as he is. He won’t keep anything from him, Alaric will know everything about where he comes from.

No more secrets.

 

 


End file.
